


Stupid little things

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan ha lasciato New Orleans, ma proprio questa decisione spinge, finalmente, Elijah a fare la sua scelta. Dopo aver parlato con la famiglia, il vampiro Originale parte per Marsiglia per raggiungere colui che infine ha compreso e accettato di amare con tutto se stesso.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	Stupid little things

**Stupid little things**

_Living in a world of fantasy_

_There is nothing left of me_

_Now I gotta face reality_

_All done trying to believe_

_I don’t want to give up on you_

_Now I know what love is worth_

_In a broken world_

_But I can’t get past the hurt_

_‘til I give up on these stupid little things_

_That keep me from you…_

_(“Stupid little things” – Anastacia)_

Il risveglio di Elijah il mattino dopo il suo compleanno era stato drammatico: Tristan non era più lì con lui, se n’era andato senza avvertirlo e lasciando solo il suo violino e una lettera.

Adesso il vampiro Originale era seduto su una comoda ed elegante poltrona nel salottino riservato al Conte De Martel e stava leggendo la sua lettera, sentendosi lacerare l’anima ad ogni parola.

_Mon cher ami,_

_sai che non amo gli addii e per questo ho preferito andarmene mentre ancora dormivi e lasciarti un regalo che possa rammentarti ora e sempre la tua creatura._

Elijah guardò lo strumento appoggiato sul piccolo tavolo finemente intarsiato. Il violino di Tristan gli ricordava dei momenti sereni in cui aveva suonato per lui… ma pensarci adesso accresceva la nostalgia e il rimorso per averlo lasciato andare via senza cercare di trattenerlo.

_Ieri sera sono sceso nel salone senza che tu mi notassi e ho potuto vederti sereno alla cena per il tuo compleanno, insieme alla tua famiglia. Ho compreso ancora una volta, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che tu puoi vivere benissimo anche senza di me. Immagino, quindi, che non ti vedrò molto presto a Marsiglia, ma… c’est bien, il mio regalo per te è proprio questo: la libertà di decidere quello che preferisci senza condizionamenti._

_La libertà è il mio vero regalo di compleanno per te, il violino è soltanto un souvenir._

_Au revoir, mon cher._

La lettera era breve ma intensa, scritta nell’elegante calligrafia di Tristan. Il giovane Conte non aveva sprecato parole, ma ciò che aveva scritto era essenziale e andava direttamente al cuore della questione, suscitando rimorsi e una struggente malinconia in Elijah.

Il regalo di Tristan per il suo Sire era stato la libertà, l’unica cosa che veramente il vampiro Originale non aveva mai avuto in tutta la sua millenaria esistenza. Con una fitta di dolore, Elijah si trovò a paragonare il comportamento del giovane Conte De Martel con quello della sua famiglia. I suoi fratelli e sorelle gli avevano sempre richiesto disponibilità e sacrifici, come se tutto ciò fosse loro dovuto; a lui non era mai stata concessa la possibilità di crearsi una vita autonoma e ogni volta che ci aveva provato, con Tatia, con Aya, con Celeste, con Gia… le necessità della famiglia avevano avuto il sopravvento e Elijah si era ritrovato solo, votato esclusivamente al servizio e al benessere dei suoi familiari. Ma, quando si era trattato di decidere per la propria felicità, ognuno aveva pensato per sé, dimenticando gli eventuali desideri e bisogni del fratello.

Il vampiro Originale ne aveva avuto la prova anche la sera precedente, durante la cena per il suo compleanno. Marcel aveva annunciato che avrebbe lasciato la reggenza di New Orleans per seguire Rebekah a New York, dove lei si sarebbe stabilita non appena ricevuto l’osso di Inadu da custodire. Hayley aveva riferito di aver ricevuto una lettera di Alaric da Mystic Falls il quale le aveva fatto sapere di voler conoscere Hope per poterla ammettere nella scuola fondata da lui e Caroline: la giovane donna aveva dunque deciso di trasferirsi con la figlia per permetterle di frequentare quella scuola, dato che la bimba stava per compiere sei anni ed aveva il diritto di stare insieme ai suoi coetanei e di imparare a gestire i suoi poteri. Poiché Hope si sarebbe allontanata da New Orleans, quindi, non era più necessario che se ne andasse anche Klaus. Una volta diventato il quarto custode, l’ibrido sarebbe potuto rimanere nella sua città e assumerne la reggenza al posto di Marcel, con al suo fianco l’amata Camille e la sorella Freya.

Tali notizie avevano ovviamente soddisfatto Elijah, ma poi un interrogativo fastidioso si era insinuato nella sua mente: che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se tutti gli altri non avevano più bisogno del suo aiuto e della sua protezione? Che cosa gli restava?

Il vampiro Originale rilesse la lettera di Tristan. Gli parve di vederlo davanti a sé, con gli occhi luminosi e il sorrisetto insolente. Gli parve di sentire la sua voce che ripeteva una frase in particolare…

_Il mio regalo per te è proprio questo: la libertà di decidere quello che preferisci senza condizionamenti._

E, improvvisamente, Elijah seppe che cosa doveva fare.

La famiglia gli aveva sempre impedito di trovare una sua vita e una sua felicità. Tristan, al contrario, lo aveva lasciato libero di cercare ciò che realmente voleva, anche se questo avesse significato allontanarlo.

Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? Tristan era la sua vita e la sua libertà.

Sarebbe andato a Marsiglia dal suo piccolo Conte, dall’unico che non gli aveva chiesto niente e che lo aveva accettato e amato totalmente senza pensare a se stesso.

Rinvigorito e rasserenato dalla decisione presa, Elijah si alzò dalla poltrona e si recò nella sua stanza a preparare in fretta le sue valigie; quindi scese nel salone dove Klaus, Camille, Rebekah e Freya stavano facendo colazione e, senza esitazioni, annunciò loro che sarebbe partito quella stessa mattina per raggiungere Tristan a Marsiglia.

Era pronto ad affrontare obiezioni, accuse e critiche, ma la risposta della famiglia lo prese alla sprovvista. Rebekah si alzò da tavola e andò da lui per abbracciarlo stretto.

“Sono davvero contenta per te, finalmente hai scelto di pensare alla tua felicità!” mormorò, commossa.

Freya si strinse nelle spalle.

“D’accordo, l’importante è che tu rimanga sempre reperibile. Io e Vincent potremmo avere bisogno di te se la situazione di Inadu cambiasse” commentò.

“Su questo puoi stare tranquilla” la rassicurò Elijah, piacevolmente sorpreso dalla reazione delle sorelle.

Klaus, dopo aver scambiato un’occhiata con Cami, sorrise malizioso e scrollò il capo.

“Se la tua scelta è quella di autocondannarti legando il tuo destino a quello del tuo  _mostriciattolo_ , così sia. La vita è la tua, in fondo” disse.

Il tono dell’ibrido era sarcastico, ma negli occhi gli brillava una luce diversa: lui aveva ritrovato Cami e adesso non aveva più paura del futuro che lo attendeva; era giusto che anche il fratello seguisse la sua strada.

In quel momento Elijah comprese una verità che fino ad allora si era rifiutato di considerare: non era mai stata davvero la sua famiglia a frenarlo e condizionarlo. Certo, loro avevano sempre contato su di lui per risolvere i problemi e proteggerli dai pericoli, ma era stato Elijah stesso a usare la scusa dei doveri verso i fratelli e le sorelle come un alibi per non essere mai costretto a guardarsi dentro, a compiere veramente una scelta di vita.

Adesso tutto sarebbe cambiato.

 

A Marsiglia era pomeriggio inoltrato e la luce del tramonto inondava d’oro il prato davanti all’elegante villa bianca a tre piani dei Conti De Martel. Aurora aveva scelto per sé l’appartamento all’ultimo piano per godere dell’incantevole vista sul golfo e per tutta la giornata si era divertita a sistemarlo secondo il suo gusto e a riporre le sue cose in armadi e cassetti.

Tristan, invece, si trovava in giardino e si era immerso in quella luce dorata, sforzandosi di rilassarsi e di convincersi che aveva fatto la cosa giusta per il bene di Elijah. Ad un tratto, però, i suoi acutissimi sensi di vampiro percepirono una presenza: si voltò di scatto e vide… Elijah, proprio lì, nel prato della sua villa, con un sorriso ironico dipinto sul volto e la custodia del violino sotto il braccio sinistro.

Tristan rimase incredulo e sbigottito, senza riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo: quella visione di Elijah era così inaspettata e perfetta, immersa nella luce del tramonto, che il suo primo pensiero fu che si trattasse di un’allucinazione evocata dal suo stesso desiderio. Ma la visione non scompariva e il Conte De Martel dovette convincersi che ciò che vedeva era reale.

“Sei qui…” mormorò confuso.

Elijah, sempre sorridendo, fece qualche passo verso di lui.

“Avevi dimenticato qualcosa a New Orleans, Milord” gli disse.

“Non l’ho dimenticato” replicò Tristan, cercando di riprendere un certo contegno. “Il violino era per te, era uno dei miei regali per il tuo compleanno.”

“Non stavo parlando del violino: hai dimenticato il tuo Sire a New Orleans” ribatté Elijah con malizia. In un secondo annullò la distanza tra lui e il giovane, lo strinse forte a sé con il braccio destro e lo baciò profondamente, con un’intensità pari solo al desiderio che aveva di lui. Incollandosi al suo corpo, si perse in quella bocca morbida e invitante, esplorandolo ovunque con la lingua avida e prepotente. Quel bacio parve non finire mai e, complice quella luce incantata che tingeva d’oro tutto intorno, trasportò entrambi in un’altra dimensione dove esistevano solo loro e non c’era niente e nessuno che potesse dividerli.

Una tendina di pizzo al piano superiore si mosse, spinta da una piccola mano delicata, ma Elijah e Tristan non se ne avvidero. Il vampiro Originale spinse la sua creatura dentro la casa senza staccarsi da lui, senza smettere di baciarlo e di mescolare il respiro con il suo. Senza neanche sapere bene come ci fossero arrivati, i due amanti si ritrovarono nella stanza da letto del Conte, con Elijah che si dava da fare per togliere i vestiti di dosso a Tristan, il violino ormai dimenticato al piano inferiore. Insieme caddero sul letto, il corpo solido e virile di Elijah che imprigionava quello più minuto e delicato del ragazzo.

Le mani di Tristan si mossero verso la camicia del suo Sire per sbottonarla, ma Elijah le vide timide e tremanti, segno del grande turbamento che aveva invaso il giovane Conte nel trovarselo davanti all’improvviso… forse ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse davvero lì, che avesse scelto lui.

Elijah non poteva indugiare e si liberò degli abiti senza bisogno di aiuto, per poi aderire finalmente al corpo nudo del Conte, beandosi della sua morbidezza e della sua pelle candida e vellutata.

Lo baciò ovunque, ritrovando il suo odore e il suo sapore così familiari, succhiandogli e mordicchiandogli i capezzoli, accarezzandogli il sesso fino a lasciarlo senza fiato per l’eccitazione. Entrò dentro di lui tentando il più possibile di frenare l’urgenza per far durare quei momenti più a lungo, per possedere il suo giovane amante fino a diventare un solo essere con lui; s’introdusse piano nelle sue carni tenere e calde, dilatandolo a poco a poco, continuando a baciarlo profondamente, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal suo sapore, dal calore e dalla tenerezza delle sue labbra morbide. Desiderava godersi ogni istante di quell’atto, ogni minimo contatto con il ragazzo che amava, avrebbe voluto farlo durare un’eternità.

Quando fu del tutto dentro Tristan, si mosse lentamente, lasciando che il giovane lo accogliesse e lo assecondasse. I sospiri e i gemiti quasi increduli e sperduti del Conte lo eccitavano ancora di più e lo portarono a spingersi in lui più profondamente, ma sempre con lentezza e dolcezza e senza smettere di baciarlo e accarezzarlo. Si fermò quando sentì di essere giunto al culmine del piacere perché voleva raggiungerlo insieme a Tristan. Riprese a muoversi più intensamente quando si accorse che il ragazzo era vicino all’orgasmo e giunse a esplodere insieme con lui nell’apice dell’estasi e della passione.

Tuttavia non era ancora sazio, non era ancora del tutto soddisfatto. Rimase dentro il suo corpo, godendo del suo calore; gli schiuse di nuovo la bocca con la sua e lo esplorò con la lingua, rubandogli il respiro e avvolgendo la lingua di lui in un bacio lento e pieno di passione. Continuò quel bacio intimo, intenso e audace mentre le mani scivolavano ad accarezzare quella pelle delicata, a stuzzicare il sesso di lui, a tormentargli i capezzoli, facendolo gemere e sussurrare piano il suo nome come mai aveva fatto prima. Lo possedette ripetutamente, lasciando che le ore trascorressero mentre i loro corpi si avvolgevano e si incollavano tanto da non sapere più dove finisse l’uno e iniziasse l’altro. Amplessi, gemiti e sospiri si susseguirono fino a notte fonda, lasciandoli entrambi stremati e disfatti.

Alla fine restarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, con Tristan che nascondeva il volto nell’incavo del collo del suo Sire e continuava a tremare: ormai placata la passione, i due amanti sentivano il bisogno di affetto e tenerezza. Elijah accarezzava i capelli di Tristan e dentro di lui cresceva la consapevolezza del sentimento infinito che provava per il giovane Conte, tanto da fargli decidere che fosse giunto il momento di esprimerlo ad alta voce.

Gli prese tra le mani il volto ancora arrossato dal piacere e lo fissò lungamente negli occhi, perdendosi in quell’azzurro che aveva le mille sfumature del mare marsigliese…

“Tristan” iniziò a dire, ma il ragazzo lo interruppe ostentando un sorriso frivolo e lievemente ironico.

“Fermati prima di dire qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe essere usata contro di te” il tono era scherzoso, ma un’ombra attraversò il blu dei suoi occhi e Elijah comprese: Tristan non era pronto a sentirsi dire  _ti amo_. Quelle parole lo avrebbero reso vulnerabile e indifeso, fragile come un cristallo e, se solo il suo Sire fosse dovuto ripartire per accorrere in soccorso della sua famiglia, lo avrebbero mandato in mille pezzi. Come sarebbe suonato vuoto e falso il suo  _ti amo_ se Tristan si fosse sentito nuovamente abbandonato?

No, non erano quelle le parole che doveva dirgli in quel momento.

“Tu mi hai regalato qualcosa che nessuno mi aveva mai concesso prima, a cui nessuno aveva mai nemmeno pensato: mi hai donato la libertà” disse allora Elijah, avvolgendo il giovane Conte in uno sguardo colmo di affetto e gratitudine, “ma la mia vera libertà è stare con te. Sei tu che mi rendi libero.”

Lo baciò, un bacio languido, prolungato e intenso.

“Sei tu la mia libertà e così sarà sempre, comunque vadano le cose” ripeté Elijah, senza staccarsi da lui, indugiando sulla sua bocca morbida e dolce. La sua personale dichiarazione d’amore a Tristan.

Ma anche il Conte aveva una personale dichiarazione da fare al suo Creatore e Signore…

“ _Toujours et pour toujours_ ” sussurrò, sfiorando con le labbra la fossetta sul mento di Elijah.

Una nuova luce di consapevolezza invase l’animo del vampiro Originale nell’udire quelle parole di Tristan.

 _Toujours et pour toujours_ … sempre e per sempre.

Come si era sbagliato in tutti quegli anni, quanto tempo aveva perduto in sciocchi rimorsi, inutili sensi di colpa e piccole sciocchezze.

Non era mai esistita una vera contrapposizione tra il suo affetto per la famiglia e l’amore per Tristan, quello era un problema che si era creato da solo con i suoi mille, assurdi scrupoli.

 _Sempre e per sempre_ , l’affetto per i fratelli e le sorelle, la promessa di unione della famiglia Mikaelson.

 _Toujours et pour toujours_ , l’indistruttibile e millenario amore che lo legava a Tristan.

Perché doveva scegliere? Erano due amori diversi ma ugualmente intensi. Facevano parte di lui, costituivano la sua stessa essenza. Non avrebbe mai più dovuto scegliere tra l’uno e l’altro, nel suo cuore c’era posto a sufficienza per entrambi.

Strinse di nuovo Tristan tra le braccia e lo baciò ancora.

Niente più contrapposizioni, scelte, stupidi rimorsi piccoli e grandi.

Finalmente aveva capito.

Finalmente era libero.

E la sua libertà si chiamava Tristan De Martel.

 

**FINE**


End file.
